Summer Holidays
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Her enemy is her boyfriend & summer is the hardest for them. They can't see each other at school or at home. His father hates muggle borns, which she is. This is meant to be the most dangerous summer on his life, when he will be induced into the dark circle. But he is on the good side, his home is not safe. So he has to be able to stay with her, to stay safe. Will he be able to?
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Holidays**

**Chapter 1**

It was summer a time that most children usually enjoy. Six weeks of freedom, no nagging teachers, no lessons, no school. Holidays aboard, fun in the sun – if there is sun. That was true whether you're a muggle, witch or wizard. However if you were a muggle born witch or wizard or under seventeen then it was six weeks without magic. For those who lived in the muggle world it was six weeks without any contact with magic.

Hermione Jean Granger was one such witch, a muggle born witch. Born to Jean and Ian Granger. She was best friends with Harry Potter – the boy who lived and Ron Weasley. She was intelligent, competitive, always eager to learn and always helpful. She would often be found with in book or a text book in the common room or library.

There were four house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gryffindor – Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's house, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin – Gryffindor's enemy.

There was on particular Slytherin who had taken a dislike to her the moment he had met her. Draco Malfoy. He was pureblood wizard born to Lucias and Narcissa Malfoy, followers of the dark arts and the deceased dark lord, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had tried to kill Harry Potter, which was why he had been named as the boy who lived. His mother had stood in the way of the curse and sacrifice herself for her son. Protecting him and the curse had rebound and killed Voldemort – now know as You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. His name striked fear even after his death. But many dark art and dark lord supporters believed he would rise again. From a very early age Draco had, had these dark morals drilled into him, muggle borns were disgusting and didn't belong in the world of magic or on the face of the earth at all. He had been brought up to follower the dark lord even if his heart and head told him it was wrong. But to avoid only beatings, conflict or anger from his father which he would get because he had gotten it he had followed his rules. So when he heard there was a muggle born in their year he knew that he would have to dislike her. But when he saw her, he couldn't understand what was wrong with her, she looked just like him. So in secret he befriended her and in public he despised her or ignored her and once alone apologized over and over again. His first words to her in private had been. 'My father despises muggles borns. I've been brought up to do the same but you don't seem any different than me. However I can't talk to you in public otherwise my father will get very angry.' From there a friendship had been born.

In the fifth year they became perfects together and at the end of the fifth year they had left to go home for summer. They spent the summer writing to each other – daily. Sixth year came and they were reunited. Hermione even finding her own compartment with Draco, spending half her time in it before going to find Ron and Harry with the excuse she had been sleeping of a headache in a quiet compartment.

Now it was nearing the end of sixth year and Hermione had gone home for a weekend to ask her parents permission to bring Draco home for the summer.

"So he's your enemy but he's your boyfriend?" asked her mother.

"Yes and no. He's in the enemy house and he has to act like he hates me because of our different blood status. But he befriend me in first year and he couldn't see any difference between the two of us. His father disapproves of muggle borns witch and wizard and muggles he sees them beneath him," explained Hermione.

"You want him to stay for the summer?" asked her mother.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "With the return of the dark lord. Draco's house really isn't safe for him. This summer he is meant to be sworn into the death eaters circle and given the dark mark. He doesn't want to be there. He's just turned seventeen like me so he can do magic without being punished we're adults now. He's joined the order and wants to help us in the fight against the dark lord. I just he needs to be away from his house this summer. It's not safe," explained Hermione.

"I'd like to meet the boy who has won your heart. I'll speak to your father and I'll owl you," smiled her mother.

"In the letter don't mention Draco's name with him being a Slytherin and has everyone thinks he's on the dark side Harry and Ron don't like him," said Hermione. "So they don't know."

Her mother nodded.

Hermione smiled, hugged her mother and then she had to floo back to Hogwarts, she had been given permission to go home by Professor Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts. So she had to floo back to his office.

"I trust your trip was successful Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore, as she arrived back in his office.

"Yes I believe it might have been," smiled Hermione.

"Keep him safe this summer," smiled Dumbledore.

Hermione turned and gaped before walking out of the office.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron.

"Oh just needed to speak to my mum. Dumbledore let me floo though his office," answered Hermione.

"So is it still a no go on you staying at the Burrow?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione. "It's safer. Since I can't be traced."

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry," answered Hermione.

"You have no a list of everyone in the order don't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Hermione, her heart clenching as she knew where this conversation was going.

"Did you neglect to mention that Malfoy had joined?" asked Harry.

"Yes I didn't think you'd take well to it. He had even had the lie detecting spell place on him, truth spell and Veritaserum used on him," answered Hermione. "He told the truth the whole time. He's under our protection." "Under our protection from whom?" asked Ron. "He's father," answered Hermione. "He's kept in a safe house over summer. Unknown location to anyone but the person who takes him and stays with him. That information I do not know." But she did know the information because it was her house, with her parents permission that would be the safe house and her who would be his protector. She would not have that information till the morning. Review Please Gabriella Somerfield 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Holidays**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning owls flew into the great hall. Dropping letters to students. Then the letter she'd been waiting for dropped into her lap. She saw the cursive writing of her mother.

With a deep breath she opened the letter and read. There was one word on the page. Yes.

"I'll be right back," she murmured to her friends.

She hurried out of the hall and started towards the owlrey. Her parents had a standard owl and she needed to reply straight away but she also wanted to owl him. However he had seen her get the letter and saw her leave. So slipping out of his seat, he left too and followed her.

"I hope your not writing to me," he said, as he entered the room.

Jumping Hermione's quill flew in the air and ink splattered over her parchment.

"My mother," she smiled. "They said yes."

"I'm free?" he asked.

"You're free," she smiled, turning and finishing her letter before tying it an owl. Then she turned and ran into his arms.

"You're free," she whispered. "Your safe."

"Until he dies and my father dies I won't be completely safe," answered Draco.

"Way to ruin the moment," she answered. "At my house you'll be safe. As soon as you turn seventeen they can't find you,"  
"Until then I can't come to yours," said Draco.

"So you can app. So just do that as soon as it's midnight," suggested Hermione.

"There's a reason you're the smartest girl in school," whispered Draco, leaning down to kiss her.

"Ahuh," she murmured, as he captured hers lips.

They pulled apart minutes later and it was then Hermione realised that she had been gone for long then she said she would.

"Damn it I need to go. Said I'd be right back," she whispered.

"So?" smirked Draco.

"Half an hour ago. Classes will start soon," she stressed.

"It's Sunday. You went to see your mother yesterday," said Draco.

"Oh god so it is," answered Hermione. "Oh Harry and Ron know your in the order."

"How?" asked Draco.

"I don't know Harry just asked me about it yesterday. Despite me saying the lie detecting spell, truth spell and Veritaserum had been used on you they didn't looked that convinced. But they'll have to be civil to you now your in. God help us when they find out about -"

She broke off as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Well you know," she whispered.

Draco nodded.

"See you around," she whispered, as he walked towards the owls. He needed to send one to his father. He nodded and she left too find Harry and Ron waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You took your time," answered Harry.

"Yeah I it was nice and peaceful up there," smiled Hermione. "I took my time writing back to mum."

"We saw Malfoy leave after you we want to talk to him about the order," whispered Harry.

"Oh he's up there," answered Hermione.

"We'll get him as he comes down," smirked Ron.

Hermione nodded and started to walk off only to run back past them minutes later.

"Forgot my quill!" she shouted, as she ran up the stairs.

"Forget something?" asked Draco, as she ran back in.

"Yeah," she answered, as she saw her quill in Draco's hand as he scratched a letter to his father.

She walked behind him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Harry and Ron are waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs," she whispered.

"I was accepting it," he answered. "You can look."

Hermione glanced down at the letter.

"He wanted to know how I'm getting on with the mission," said Draco.

"Well I think your reply is fine. Doesn't give to much away or the impression you've done nothing," answered Hermione.

"I was just about to send it," answered Draco. "But I'm glad I got your opinion."

"Hermione!" called Ron, up the stairs.

"God," muttered Hermione. "Anyone would think I'm his girlfriend."

"You could have been," answered Draco.

"Unfortunately for him I don't want to be. I'm already taken," she whispered, kissing him.

"Risky move with them being at the bottom of the stairs," whispered Draco, as they crossed to Draco's owl.

Seconds later the letter was off and once they got onto the stairs they dropped hands.

"Took your time," muttered Ron.

"God Ron you're not my keeper!" snapped Hermione, walking off.

As Harry and Ron started after her in shock. Draco took his leave.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Holidays**

**Chapter 3**

It had been four days since the owlrey. Draco had managed to elude Harry and Ron. Though Hermione kept telling him this made him look suspicious.

Of course Draco didn't care. He said he would talk to Harry and Ron about the order when he was ordered to by the order.

"I'm part of the order," said Hermione. "You need to speak to them before we go next week."

"Are you ordering me Miss Granger?" asked Draco.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "And I will be there every step of the way if you want me to."

Draco nodded. "Let's go and get this over with," he groaned.

"I'll get them and meet you at the Room of Requirement," said Hermione.

Draco nodded and headed up to the seventh floor.

Hemione entered the Gryffindor common room and headed directly to Harry and Ron, who as always were playing Wizdaring Chess.

"Draco would like to talk to you," she whispered.

"Why now?" asked Harry, as he calculated his next move.

"As a member of the order I ordered him," answered Hermione. "Room of Requirement ten minutes."

Hermione turned and headed straight up the seventh floor to find Draco had already gone into the room. She walked past the wall three times before the doors to the room appeared but it was the doors to their secret room.

"Draco!" she called, as she walked in.

"Hey," he answered.

"This needs to a place were we can all talk. Not our place," answered Hermione.

"Are you ordering me again?" asked Draco.

"You like that don't you Malfoy?" asked Ron, entering the room with Harry.

Hermione whirled round and the room suddenly morphed into the room they all knew with the mounds of furniture.

Harry and Ron looked around in confusion.

"I don't know what you mean Weasley," answered Draco.

"A woman ordering you to do something," said Ron.

"Yes," answered Draco. "It's very alluring."

Colouring Hermione coughed and muttering an incarnation under her breath a very dusty pillow hit Draco in the face.

"Granger!"

"Oops sorry," she muttered.

"No your not," answered Draco.

"Nope not even for a second," answered Hermione. "Now let's talk."

"We can take it from here Hermione," answered Harry, glaring at Draco.

"I'm here to keep the peace," said Hermione.

"Its fine Hermione he's on our side supposedly," snickered Ron. "We won't hurt him."  
"I'm staying," said Hermione, sitting down.

"You think I'm on the order as a spy," stated Draco.

"Yes," answered Harry. "You stand to gain more on his side than ours. Your family reputation for instance. Your fathers life."

"He can rot in hell for all I care," spat Draco.

"Your getting the dark mark this summer," said Ron.

"No. I'm not going home," answered Draco. "The second school is done I'm apprating out of here. I'm not going back to that house."

"Where will you go?" asked Hermione.

"I'll apparate to a few places to throw them off my trail until I lose the trace and then I'll go the safe house with my protector," answered Draco.

"Which is where and who?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," answered Draco, his jaw tensing.

"You really don't want to go home?" asked Harry.

"My home is like a living hell Potter. That man I'm supposed to call father beat and cursed me within an inch of my life last year for saying muggle borns weren't any different to us. For thinking about not joining the dark lord," hissed Draco.

"Excuse me," muttered Hermione, running off.

Ron and Harry's eyes followed her confused.

"And are you?" asked Harry.

"Am I what?" asked Draco.

"Joining the dark lord?" asked Harry.

"No," answered Draco. "Now if you've finished you integrations and spells I have homework."

Meanwhile else where in the room Hermione had just finished throwing up as the memoires of her boyfriends broken body flashed through her mind. She began sobbing.

"Oh one other thing Malfoy. Stay away from Hermione she wouldn't be interested in dating the likes of you," sneered Ron.

"Don't worry Weasley I'm not interested in dating her either," answered Draco, as he walked off.

And he was telling the truth he wasn't interested in dating Hermione anymore he was starting to think of something a lot more committed.

He had been sure if he had heard the doors to the room open or not as Hermione left. When he heard sobs off to his left as he headed towards the door. He knew she hadn't let.

A strong smell of vomit hit him as he rounded the corner and he saw her. Scooping her up he moved her away from the pool of puke, cradling her on a sofa.

"I'm ok. I'm still here," he whispered.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered. "I saw you."

"What?" asked Draco, pulling back.

"Snape came to my house and took me to his were you were recovering," answered Hermione. "He thought I deserved to know. We never told you because we knew you wouldn't have wanted me to see you like that."

"You were right," answered Draco.

"I had nightmares for weeks," answered Hermione.

"You should have said something," whispered Draco.

They heard Harry and Ron walk past talking and then the doors open and close.

"We're alone," whispered Hermione.

Draco nodded.

"I don't think I can sleep without you tonight," answered Hermione.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Random time to think about this but I need to give you my allowance so you can change it into muggle money so I have some when I come to yours," said Draco.

Hermione nodded against his chest as she drifted into a peaceful sleep and Draco soon followed her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Holidays**

**Chapter 4**

She sighed in relief. Summer was here, finally here. For six weeks she could relax and be herself, well have six weeks of uninterrupted time with her boyfriend. You know except for her parents. But her parents knew, it was when she had Harry and Ron to see as well as trying to sneak in time with Draco that she didn't like. She wished to god they could all get on by hey ho.

It was now darkening on the second night of the summer. Hermione felt like she had been up for the past forty eight hours which she almost had been, savouring every moment of alone time with Draco. Her parents had gone to a conference today for the next three days – leaving the two teens alone. Now as the time moved towards the eleven hour, the TV playing in front of them, Hermione could feel her eyes closing. Every few second her lids would drop and she start awake. Down they went again and within a couple of minutes they closed again. After five minutes Draco began to chuckle. As she dropped off again she felt herself being picked up.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Your tired you've been awake for just over forty eight hours. You're going to bed," said Draco.

"But," she protested, with a yawn.

"Mione we have six weeks together you don't need to be awake for all of them," whispered Draco.

She nodded sleepily against his chest and let herself drift off.

Somehow and he wasn't sure Draco managed to get the TV turned, he magically and manually locked the front door because he didn't know how to work the bulgur alarm. But as he turned to go upstairs a sleepy Hermione came back down and pushed past him to set it before leaning against him. Chuckling he scooped her up again.

"Come on bed," he whispered. "Before you fall asleep on your feet."

A few hours later and Hermione awoke, it was three thirty am. She was wide awake, she lay there for a good half an hour trying to succumb to sleep but it wasn't coming. She was about to reach for her book when she decided to try something different to go to sleep. So grabbing her wand, she slipped out of bed tiptoed down the hall and pushed open the door to Draco's room. Just as she pushed the door open a light went out in the room.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, lighting his wand again.

"I woke up about half an hour. I just couldn't get back. I was going to read but then I thought I would come see if you were awake," said Hermione, sitting down on his bed.  
"And what would you have done if I wasn't a awake?" asked Draco.

"Same as if you were," she answered.

"Cuddle up to you and wait for sleep," answered Hermione.

"Come on then," smiled Draco, shifting over.

Hermione smiled, slid under the covers and snuggled up to him, before drifting to sleep.

Draco had come with Hermione straight from the Hogwarts Express, his birthday would commence at midnight. So he and Hermione just stayed away from her house until then. She showed him around muggle London. She had written to her parents the day before to inform them they would arrive at after midnight once the trace was broken. So they had. They knew the moment the trace at been broken Draco felt it lift and as soon as it did they disapparated to her back yard.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Holidays**

**Chapter 5**

"Hermione. You'll never guess who we saw in Digoan Alley today!" called her mother.

"Digoan Alley?" asked Hermione, as she and Draco turned from the sofa.

"Yes. We went for some things for you, some sweets and books," answered her mother.

"Well who did you see?" asked Hermione.

"We saw the Weasley's and Harry," answered her mother. "There coming for tea at seven."

"What?" asked Hermione, jumping to her feet.

"We're sorry we forgot they don't know about Draco," answered her mother.

"They don't know I'm protecting him either," answered Hermione. "No one does apart from Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry," said her mother.

The good mood that Draco and Hermione felt from the rest of the day dropped.

**Flashback.**

He watched as her skirt whirled around her as she danced around the kitchen.

That morning they had become secretly bonded, married if you will by magic. By the one person who knew – Dumbledore. Rings now graced there left ring fingers. Enchanted rings that only they could see unless they were in the presence of people who knew. The bonding runes were etched into their skin, Hermione's on her left ankle and Draco's on the side of his left shoulder.

They had then gone out for lunch at a quiet muggle pub before returning home to spend some quality time together and consummating the marriage – after using the proper contraceptive charms.

**End of flashback**

"Draco is going to have to stay here anyway. We said your boyfriend was staying with us for the summer because he was having family problems at home," said her mother.

"So they'll already now," said Hermione, annoyed and then she turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs.

"Excuse me," muttered Draco, running after her.

"I really didn't mean to get them into trouble with her friends," muttered her mother.

"Hermione," called Draco, as he headed up the stairs.

Hermione's bedroom had slammed closed but regardless to that fact Draco entered anyway.

"Hermione. I know it seems like it but it's not the end of the world. They were going to find out some enough anyway they had to especially if you wanted me to come on the horcrux search with you," answered Draco.

"I know I just we've had a week together and I just wanted one more," answered Hermione.

"I know," whispered Draco, pulling her close to him and sitting on the bed.

"Thought you said Potter was being moved from his old house to the Burrow?" asked Draco.  
"Yeah," answered Hermione.

"So why was he with the Wesley's?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. We just know he is safest at the his uncles until the trace breaks then he no longer calls that place home. Something to do with his mother sacrificed herself when she was killed as long as he is able to call his Aunt's house home and his Aunt is alive Harry's protected," explained Hermione.

"I have to tell you something. Before we go on the search I want to tell mum and dad so that someone knows but after that I'm going to oblivate there memories so that they never remember us. It'll be safer for them that way," whispered Hermione. "I'll make them think they've always wanted to move to Australia it's safer there."

Draco nodded, lay back and pulled Hermione to his chest.

"You agree?" asked Hermione, looking up at him.

"There your parents Hermione whatever you think is best for them is best," answered Draco.

"There are your in laws," answered Hermione.

"When do we leave for the search?" asked Draco.

"Tonight. We head to Harry's uncles house on Saturday so Harry can be moved to the Burrows and as soon as he turns seventeen next week we'll head off. But Bill and Fleur are getting married next week as well so we have to stay for that," answered Hermione. "Unfortunately until we get to the Burrows no one will know you're on our side. Just the people that matter. Dumbledore, Snape who obviously won't be there, Kinsley, Remus, Moody and Mr and Mrs Weasley. You're to meet us at the Burrow."

"The ones who integrated me," answered Draco.

Hermione nodded and curled into his chest. They lay there curled together for what seemed ages and apparently it was because they heard voices downstairs. Familiar voices – Ron and Harry.

"Well it's time to come out I guess," answered Hermione.

"I guess Fred, George and Ginny are going to find out now as well," answered Draco.

"Fred and George don't live at home now they have there own flat above their shop," answered Hermione. "But I don't know who mum invited she was specific and I didn't exactly stay around to here did I?"  
"I didn't either," whispered Draco, leaning down to kiss her. "We'll hide up here as long as we have to."

"Hermione, Ron and Harry are here!" called her mum.

"I guess that answers that question," whispered Draco, against her lips.

Hermione giggled as his breath tickled her lips and leaned up for a final kiss just before her bedroom door flew open.

"Hermione," said Harry.

Hermione pulled away from Draco and turned her head to see Harry peering round her bedroom door his expression impassive.

"We'll be down in a minute," she answered.

Harry nodded and headed back down the stairs.

"Guess we'd better go and make our entrance," whispered Draco.

Hermione nodded and allowed him to pull her up.

"I love you," whispered Draco.

"I love you too," she whispered, stealing a final kiss, before pulling him down the stairs.

"I don't bloody believe it!" exclaimed Ron. "Him!"

"Well," said Draco "The next few months are going to interesting."

"You told him?" asked Harry.

"He's coming with us. Are you bloody mad?" asked Ron. "That'll get us killed."

"Yes to both your questions. Draco is my boyfriend and he is under my protection," answered Hermione.

"So when you leaving?" asked Harry, checking her parents were still in the back garden by the barbeque.

"After tea I already have everything packed. I just need to put in a few more things," answered Hermione.

Draco looked at her quizzically.

"I've been packing at night and shrinking luggage and stuff," answered Hermione.

"And your parents?" asked Harry.

"They don't know yet," answered Hermione.

The four spent the next two hours laughing and talking with Mr and Mrs Granger before Harry and Ron said there goodbyes.

"You or some one at the Burrow needs to till Ginny that Draco is on the order and under our protection before we get there. You should go before us we need to say goodbye to mum and dad," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron nodded before dissaparting.

"I need to go and get my bag," whispered Hermione.

"Are all my things in there?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah everything. Mine as well. Who knows what we'll need on the run."

Hermione headed upstairs for the bag and after packing the last few things into it she headed back downstairs. Her wand at the ready.

She took a shuddering breath in the hall before walking into the lounge. Draco followed her and held her close and while her parents were looking at the TV she cast the spell and then turned and her and Draco walked out not knowing when or if they would be back.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Holidays**

**Chapter 6**

"Harry Potter is being moved tonight," announced Snape.

"I heard differently he's being moved on the thirtieth," stated Yaxley.

"That is a flash trail," said Snape.

"Tonight we fly for Harry Potter," announced Voldemort.

"And where is Draco?" asked Voldemort.

"We don't know," answered Lucius. "He never returned home from Hogwarts and the trace broke a week ago."

"My wand and Potter's are twined if I am to kill him I must use other's and I require your wand Lucius," announced Voldemort.

"My wand?" asked Lucius.

"Yes your wand," answered Voldemort.

Lucius handed it over and over in Little Whining. There were seven Harry Potter's with seven protectors and Draco was hiding in the skies above the Burrow before he would be revealed to the others.

As soon as they all took to the skies they were attacked by waiting death eaters. Harry and Hagrid were the first ones back then followed by George and Remus. Then Fred and Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Tonks and Ron and finally Hermione and Kingsley.

Hermione and Kingsley flew though the barriers and were released to see everyone else back.

"Is everyone back?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head.

"Who?" asked Hermione, panic in her voice and she knew who it was but didn't want to admit it.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when someone else flew though the barrier. Hermione turned hope welling in her heart. Wands re raised as Draco appeared and Hermione took off running.

"He's on our side," announced Harry.

"Draco!" breathed Hermione, as she launched herself into his arms.

"I love you Mrs Malfoy," whispered Draco.

"I love you too Mr Malfoy," whispered Hermione.

"He, he saw me," whispered Draco. "My father."

Hermione pulled him too her. "He's never going to get his hands on you."

"Is everyone back?" asked Mr Weasley. "Where's George?"

Everyone headed inside so the Weasleys could sit with a now holey George.

"What happened?" asked Draco.

"Dark curse," muttered Harry.

Soon everyone was in bed. Draco was on the sofa and Hermione was meant to be in Ginny's room but she was lay next to Draco.

"So it's the wedding tomorrow?" asked Draco, his hand stroking her weddings rings.

"Yeah," whispered Hermione.

"Then we leave?" asked Draco.

"Then we leave," whispered Hermione. "Ron and Harry still aren't keen on you coming with us though."  
"I'm not leaving you," whispered Draco.

"I didn't say anything about you leaving me," answered Hermione.

"I never said I was," answered Draco.

"Let's not argue about this Draco. Not tonight we'll wait everyone up," whispered Hermione. "We can agree to disagree that we are not leaving each other. Even if you have to come on the quest or I stay with you."

"Potter needs you on that quest. I'm going wherever you're going. You are my wife," whispered Draco.

Hidden in the shadows at the bottom of the stairs Ginny watched. She could see the bonding marks etched into Draco's shoulder and Hermione's ankle in the low flickering fire light and the unseen rings that graced their fingers. Hermione was married to Draco Malfoy.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Holidays**

**Chapter 7**

Ginny crept back up to her room and ponder what she had seen. Hermione and Draco. She knew they were together, Harry had already told her that. If they had married – in secret – it must be serious. Despite her dislike towards Draco, Ginny would not breathe a word of this secret to anyone it was theirs to tell and hers to keep.

She knew what this news would do to Ron, she knew how he would take this news. He loved Hermione, he loved her so much. He had been distraught when he came home after finding out that Hermione was dating Draco. He had screamed, cried and been quiet disruptive. He had wailed and been silent.

Molly Weasley was the next to find out about the marriage when she found them curled together on the couch the next morning – rings on show. She woke them and sent them to get ready before anyone else woke up.

Today her eldest son would marry his bride. She hoped the day would go smoothly and not be interrupted by anything.

Most the day did go smoothly apart from the Minister of Magic coming to pay a visit. Draco stayed hidden while this had happened. He and Hermione managed to spend a few interrupted moments together.

Then the wedding came and during it Hermione and Draco remembered there own ceremony. Knowing and hoping one day they could have one like this and a reception after like the one they were now enjoying.

But then the news came, the ministry had fallen and the mister of master was dead. Then the death eaters came. Draco hurried towards Hermione, his magically concealed appearance beginning to fade away. Soon as they joined hands with Ron and Harry they apparated away. Landing in the middle of a street.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"Shaftesbury Avenue. I used to come here to the theater with my mum and dad. Just popped into my head. I don't know why…"

Soon they were changed and headed into a small empty café to plan there next move.

"I've left my backpack at the burrow," hissed Harry.

"Yeah me too," answered Ron.

Hermione shuck her head.

"I've had the essentials packed for days I but your backpacks in this morning," answered Hermione.

"What the people at the wedding should we go back?" asked Harry.

"Or go to the Leakey Caldron?" asked Ron.

"No," answered Draco.

"Too dangerous if Vol-"

"Don't say his name," said Draco, clamping a hand over her mouth. "I learned from dad once that's how he's tracks people. Dad said if he took over the ministry there would be taboo curse on his name so if anyone said it they would come."

"The death eaters?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded.

"Well we don't need that," whispered Hermione.

"We should get somewhere same," said Ron.

"I know just the place," whispered Harry.

Hermione looked at him.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place," answered Harry.

Hermione and Ron nodded while Draco looked blank.

"It was Sirius place," answered Hermione.

Draco nodded.

They were in for a shock when they got to Sirius place when they discovered it was bobby trap at the front door but then they soon found out they were alone.

The next morning saw Ron sleeping on the floor, Harry on one of the couches and Hermione and Draco snuggled up on the other one.

Ron and Harry were the first to wake. Ron being hungry and Harry having had another vision.

"Bloody disgusting," muttered Ron, looking and Hermione and Draco.

"Ron she's happy," whispered Harry, as they watched Hermione sigh in her sleep and snuggle closer to Draco.

Ron and Harry left the living room to go explore and seconds after they left Draco cracked open his eyes and stared at the beautiful girl sleeping peacefully against his chest unaware of the conversation he had just heard. Knowing that she was his girl, his wife and he had her in every way. Hermione Malfoy, he heart just sang when he heard the name, it was a shame he couldn't say it out loud.

"Hermione Malfoy," he whispered.

"What?" murmured Hermione.

"I just like the sound of it," whispered Draco.

"Harry!" shouted Ron. "Come look at this. Think I've found something."

"We'd better go see what he's found," muttered Hermione, trying to push herself up but Draco held her steadfast against him.

"Just a minute. We don't get many," whispered Draco.

Hermione nodded and curled against him before he brought her mouth up to meet his. They lay there unmoving, apart from their mouths that battled for dominance and he rolled them over hovering above her. A look of need in his eyes, a hazy look of want.

"Draco. We can't not here," whispered Hermione.

He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder, nodding.

"I know," he whispered, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

His mouth eventually started to move down her neck.

"Colloportus, Muffliato!" she gasped.

"Did you just lock us in here?" asked Draco, raising his head. Hermione nodded.

"We don't have long though," she whispered, as she grabbed her wand to perform the contractive spell. "I'm not walking around with this feeling all day. Who knows when we'll have another opportunity." Draco leaned down to kiss her.

Upstairs Harry and Ron were searching a bedroom unaware that their best friend was making love with their enemy in the room below them.

"We'd better go wake Hermione and Draco," said Harry.

"Tell them what we've found." Ron nodded holding the locket – horcrux – that they had found, along with a note.

They headed downstairs and Harry tried to open the door to the living room but it wouldn't open.

"I swear if he's doing anything to hurt her I'll kill him," muttered Ron.

"Alohomora," whispered Harry, opening the door and immediately shutting it again.

"What?" asked Ron. "What's he done to her?"

"Ron trust me when I say you don't want to go in there right now," answered Harry. "And when I say they are the only ones to sleep on that couch.

Inside the room Hermione had just taken down the muffliato charm when Draco pulled her back to him, making her giggles and then turning her giggles into moans. Ron gagged and stormed down the stairs to the kitchen, Harry following trying to desperately to get the images out of his head.

"I'm never going to be able to look at them again," muttered Harry.

"Hey how do you think I feel?" asked Ron.

"You didn't see them Ron," hissed Harry.

From upstairs they heard a loud moan followed by a muffled high pitched scream.

"Really wished I'd thought to put the muffliato charm on the room," whispered Harry.

"How are we supposed to look at Hermione again?" asked Ron.

"Either of them," answered Harry.

"I don't know."

Minutes later Hermione and Draco entered the room.

"Morning," smiled Hermione. "Morning," smirked Draco.

"Morning," muttered Harry and Ron.

Ron looked at them for a second then he saw the marks on Hermione's neck and he stromed out.

"What's up with Weasley?" asked Draco.

"We didn't know you were busy," answered Harry.

"He opened the door on us?" asked Hermione, blushing.

"Actually I did," answered Harry.

"Next time but a sock on the door or something and use the muffliato charm." Harry walked out.

"I thought I had," whispered Hermione.

"You took it down and then we started again and forgot," answered Draco.

"Oh god how am I suppose to look at them again?" asked Hermione, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"It'll pass," whispered Draco.

"Draco my best friend, who thinks of me like a sister, just walked in on me having sex with his worst enemy I don't think that something you forget," answered Hermione.

"No, no its not," answered Draco.

"Hmm?" questioned Hermione.

"Blaise and Pansy," answered Draco.

"The locket," said Harry.

"How could she do that with him?" asked Ron.

"They are dating Ron come on I know you can't look at her but we need to go tell them about the locket," said Harry.

"Have you noticed that Malfoy has strange symbols tattooed on his shoulder?" asked Ron.

"No," answered Harry.

"Think it's like a death eater thing?" asked Ron, before they entered the room.

"If I was a death eater Weasley I would have a mark on my lower arm but considering I'm on the run with you guys from getting that very mark it's unlikely I have it on my shoulder they're just symbols," answered Draco.

"I find that hard to believe," answered Ron, sitting down.

"Let's forget about the marks for a minute," said Harry. "RAB is Regulus Arcturus Black. He's Sirius brother and he tried to destroy the horcrux in this locket." He said, holding it up.

"He never succeed and this is a fake," continued Harry. "I can feel it."

"How?" asked Ron.

"Well if Harry is connected to you know you then he'd be able to tell if there's a part of his soul in the object plus it's really dark magic so you can kind of feel it," answered Draco.

"Oh," answered Ron.

"Now just like Ron I am curious about the marks," said Harry.

"There just symbols," answered Draco. "Nothing to do with the dark arts," added Hermione.

"How would you know?" asked Ron.

"Because she's studied them closely Weasley," drawled Draco. "Was I asking you?" asked Ron.

"For god sake Ronald stop being so immature," snapped Hermione. "I've with Draco, I love him and we're defiantly not breaking up any time soon."

"If ever," answered Draco.

"Now if we really want to go and search properly for the horcrux's then we should make a list of the likely placed we think they would be," said Hermione.

"Well there was his diary, his mother's ring," answered Harry.

"This locket," added Draco.

"What else would he make into a horcrux?" asked Ron.

"Nagini," said Draco. "That snake goes everywhere with him."

Harry nodded.

"If Dumbledore destroyed the ring with the sword of Gryffindor then I don't think that can be a horcrux," said Hermione.

"So maybe something from the other houses?" asked Draco.

"Like the cup of hufflepuff or ravenclaw's lost diadem," suggested Hermione.

"Well the diadem has been lost for centuries so the only person who might know where it is the ghost of ravenclaw. Helena Ravenclaw," said Harry.

"So we'd have to go back to Hogwarts to find that out," said Ron.

"We should defiantly let Dumbledore know about that. He could get Ginny and some other students to search for it. Speak to Helena maybe," said Harry.

"Riddle was a Slytherin so there has to be something from that house as well," answered Harry.

"Harry it's the locket," answered Hermione. "Look." The four looked closely at the locket to find it had a snake on it in a S shape.

"So if this is the fake of Slytherin were is the real one?" asked Ron.

"When we find it how do we destroy it."

"We ask Dumbledore for the sword of Gryffindor," answered Draco.

"The sword only takes in what makes it stronger. Harry you destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang. But you killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor so its blade is impregnated with basilisk venom. It'll destroy any horcrux we find."

A bang was heard under the stairs, soon it was revealed that Kreacher – the black's elf – had been hiding in the house, spying on them. He revealed that Mundungus Fletcher had been though the house and taken many items including the locket. Kreacher plus Dobby soon returned with the thief and it was then revealed the locket had been seized by none other than Dolores Umbridge herself. Getting that back they knew would be a mission and a half.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Holidays**

**Chapter 8**

"You can't if you get caught," cried Hermione. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. It doesn't bare thinking about."

"Yeah it can," muttered Ron.

Hermione whirled round.

"Draco is in my life Ronald whether or not you like. So if you don't have anything nice to say don't bloody say it," snapped Hermione, before she whirled back round to Draco.

"Well we only have enough polyjuice potion for three," answered Hermione.

"I think first we should get the sword of Dumbledore," said Harry.

"The sword," said Hermione. "While we go to the ministry. Draco can floo to Hogwarts. Plus if I modify the coins from DA then we can tell him where we are when we finish at the ministry," said Hermione. "I have a feeling we won't be able to come back here. We should pack everything into my bag just in case."

"So were should we meet if we can't come back here?" asked Draco.

"I'll let you know by the coins," answered Hermione.

Soon the four were packing up, borrowing books from the black library and anything else that would be helpful. Kreacher and Dobby got food for them and soon there was no more room left in Hermione's bag. Draco would head to floo to Hogwarts with Kreacher and Dobby who would be staying there until it was safe while Hermione, Harry and Ron headed to the ministry.

"Stay safe," whispered Draco, gripping Hermione to him.

"You too," she whispered, before capturing his lips.

"Bring her back in one piece guys," said Draco, before he flooed to Hogwarts.

Hermione stared after her husband.

"He's going to Dumbledore Hermione. He'll be fine," said Harry. "Hogwarts is the safest place for him."

Just as the trio where about to leave for the ministry Draco returned, the sword in his hand and a burnt out diadem.

"Oh that god," muttered Hermione, hurling herself at him.

"Hey I'm carrying a sword here!" he exclaimed. "I'm fine."  
"I know I just," whispered Hermione, clutching him.

Draco chuckled into her ear. "Seems I have a worried wife."

"Yes you do," answered Hermione. "But god you destroy a horcrux."

"Yeah just four to go," answered Draco.

"Well let's just go and get this locket and then we can make it three to go," answered Harry.

"But what do we do about Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Shrink him and put him in Hermione's bag or pocket," suggested Harry, with a grin.

"No!" exclaimed Hermione and Draco.

"Jeez I was joking," laughed Harry.

"I don't know what we can do," answered Hermione.

"The invisibility cloak," answered Harry.

"Where did you get one of those Potter?" asked Draco.

"Dumbledore gave it to me it was my father's," answered Harry.

"Regarding Dumbledore he needs to speak to you," said Draco, as soon as possible.

"Well we'd better go now while we have a floo connection," answered Harry.

Within minutes they were in Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you for being so prompt," smiled the headmaster.

"We weren't sure when we'd next have a floo connection," answered Harry. "Were heading to the ministry after this to get a locket of Umbridge."

"A locket?" asked Dumbledore.

"Slytherin locket sir. It's a horcrux. Sirius's brother hid the real one, tried to destroy it ordered Kreacher to as well but it didn't work. He left a fake in it's place," answered Hermione.  
"Arr Ms Ganger how are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Very well sir," answered Hermione.

"Good, good. Now your probably wondering why I called you here?" asked Dumbledore.

The four nodded.

"The ring I destroy a couple of years ago had a curse on it. I didn't proceed with caution when destroying it and am now paying the price. Professor Snape has managed to confined the curse to my hand but I fear I only have a few months left," explained Dumbledore.

"A few?" asked Hermione.

"Roughly ten," answered Dumbledore.

"And your telling us now why?" asked Harry.

"I want to leave you some things," answered Dumbledore.

"To Hermione Jean M-Granger I leave my copy of tales of beedle the bard. I hope it will be informative and instructive," smiled Dumbledore, as he passed over the copy.

"Thank you," answered Hermione, flicking though it.

"To Ronald Billius Weasley I leave my deluminator remember me when you it and I hope it will so you the light when you get lost," informed Dumbledore.

"To Draco Lucius Malfoy I leave my pensieve," said Dumbledore.

"To Harry James Potter I leave the first snitch you caught in your first quiddtc match and the sword of Gryffindor. Which you already have," he said, as he passed over the snitch.

"Professor what's this mark in the book?" asked Hermione, as she pointed to a triangle with a circle in it and line drawn down the centre.

"That Ms Granger you'll have to find out for yourself," answered Dumbledore.

"Professor how many teachers, people know of the quest we are on?" asked Hermione.

"Only me," answered Dumbledore.

"How easy would it be to get some potions of Madam Pomfrey. Just in case?" asked Hermione.

"Well we could go up now. No students or teachers at the moment," answered Dumbledore. "Of course it would be best if just Ms Granger and I went."

Hermione nodded and soon her and the headmaster were up in the hospital wing.

"You have another reason for wanting to be up here Mrs Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'd rather not discuss that," answered Hermione. "I'm being cautious."

"Well get what you need I'll shall inform Madam Pomfrey when everyone else finds out that you have borrowed potions, with my permission, for the task for the order just in case you need them," answered Dumbledore, as he saw Hermione knock back a contractive potion. "Next time be more cautious."

Minutes later Hermione had scoured the shelves and her and Dumbledore headed back to his office.

"Good luck with your quest," smiled Dumbledore, as the four flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

"Success in getting the potions?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded and as Harry and Ron went off to check they had everything she was able to talk freely.

"He called me Mrs Malfoy," whispered Hermione.

"So you are," answered Draco.

"I know I am. It's just felt weird he's the first one since other than you and he almost called it me when he was giving us those things. The trip the hospital wing god it was embarrassing," she whispered.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"We forgot to perform a contractive charm the second time. I had to knock back contractive potion in front of him," answered Hermione. "And he said next time be more cautious."

"I did however get some more polyjuice potion so you can take some at the ministry," answered Hermione. "Harry's cloak might be a bit small. Then our cover will be blown."

Draco nodded and soon the four were on their way to the ministry of course knocking there chose people, getting the hairs and getting into the ministry was easy. Then came the hard part getting the locket from Umbridge. With her in the court rooms with Hermione and Draco – who stayed out of sight in the corridor and Ron stopping the rain in Yaxley's office. Harry in his disguised form was able to sneak into Umbridge's office after a small distraction but that didn't provide the locket. All he found were papers stating Dumbledore was a blood traitor with a big black x though his face, the same for Moody, The Wesley's – without the x. Finally Harry found his, Hermione and Ron's. Then he was shocked to find that Draco had always been named a blood traitor but he was not traced.

Harry knew that time would run out soon so he headed down to the courts, finding Ron on the way and bumping into Draco at the entrance to the court rooms.

Then in the middle of the courts rooms he changed back to himself and then after stupefying Umbridge, grabbing the locket and stupefying Yaxley as well for good measure the four ran for it. They would have made it as well but Yaxley soon recovered and as they flooed out of the ministry he appeared in the entrance hall. With a spilt second they got away but without Draco's shoe. Yaxley had grabbed Draco's foot as he entered the floor but in doing so earned himself a kick in the face and he fell back grasping the shoe and the four escaped.

When the four returned to Grimmauld Place they found it ransacked.

"Lucius Malfoy," revealed Kreacher.

Hermione ran to the drawing room where the Black Family Tree was stuck to wall to find Draco's name had been blasted off.

"He knows," she whispered.

"The ministry have you down as a blood traitor as well," said Harry.

"They're all dead to me," answered Draco, walking out of the room.

"We can't stay here," whispered Hermione, before she turned and ran after Draco.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
